Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
In a printing work such as production printing, there is a case where a paper ejection device with a large capacity referred to as a stacker is used to store a large number of printed matters. A print job created by a user is printed on a paper sheet by a printer and stacked on the stacker.
Also, a technique has been known for making the user select whether the printed matter of the next print job is ejected to the same stacker in a state where the printed matter of the preceding print job is stacked on the stacker.